A Slightly Idiotic Adventure
by Kazuki-kun is an A and an A
Summary: The adventures of my Runescape character, Regilius009. Slightly idiotic with attempted humour. T for language and Violence. Please Read and Review.
1. Prologue: Tutorial Island

_AN: Hey. My first Runescape story. The adventures of my character Regilius009 and maybe concerning my other sub-accounts. I didn't just start playing obviously so I might not remember everything. Been playing for about 2 years. And I'm writing this in First Person Point of View as if I were the character myself. There may be a few Author's notes in between. _

_Prologue/Tutorial Island_

Day 1: Tutorial Island

Hello. I am known as Regilius009. Don't ask about my name. It is one of my nicknames.

AH...it all started one day on Tutorial Island. I had just arrived in the midst of many new Runescapians, clueless and curious like the rest. I followed the arrows but stopped everywhere. Funnily, I examined EVERY single thing possible on the way. Flowers and stuff. Not remotely amusing. When I first arrived at the first tutorial, I was...really clueless. It was my friend who introduced me here one day. Didn't give me a single tip. Oh welll. I suppose he wanted me to figure things out on my own.

I burned my first shrimp of course. It was **very **frustrating catching that first bit of shrimp and I know I burned it at least 3 times. Typical me. No cooking experience.

I got to the place where you make bread. _The place where you make bread. HAHAHA. _Anyways, I remember how I kept on running into the outer wall when I meant to walk to the bread churner or whatever it's called. (**AN: There used to be this bug that made you walk to the wrong place. It's gone now.) **I was somewhat confused by the cooks intructions and didn't really figure out how to rotate my view until later. I tend to figure things out later but I figure out a lot at once. ANd a lot of things.

Well...I have the feeling that this "Tutorial Island" will take a while if I keep examining everything in existence. Down to the mines. As usual, I always try to take an extra pickaxe or so. And the mining wasn't all that hard. On to the archery. I missed tons of times. Waste of arrows and lack of skill. Or is that just default for a "newbie".?

I notice many people stay silent. Don't talk to stranger? Oh come on. Don't be so shy. Don't ask.

I did get to go into the fenced area with all the rats. Killed rats...Big rats...How did those breed? Lessee...a giant and a rat created mutated giant baby rats?! Well this is sure weird. Ah, my apologies. Got carried away.

As persistent as I was, the person clad with extra swords and a funny looking face didn't allow me to go back in the cage to kill those rats of his. I kept on asking him. It obviously didn't work.

As I exited this dump of an underground mine, hoping the mines out of this "Tutorial Island" were a whee bit nicer than that dump. And no people like that rat guarder. I suppose Dwarven Mine ended up alright. (**AN: ****Yes I am writing this right now. A year and a half later when I have discovered it).** Little dwarves and huge scorpians were not too bad. At least more interesting. Hmmm...my apologies again. I got off track again.

I believe _magic _came next. Interesting. My first impression of magic. Hmmm...how to describe...It seems a burden to always have to get new runes. Interesting idea though. I need a staff...That wizard person teleported me to this "Lumbridge".

Whiz.zzzzz...

Huge castle and **tons **of voices and people. Arrival to Lumbridge is it?

_My adventure in Runescape had truly began. _

Location: Lumbridge

Mood: Surprised, Curious and Confused

Time of the day: Afternoon I believe.

**Next Entry**: Lumbridge and its surroundings. **SAME DAY.**

(XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX)

_AN: My apologies for the abrupt ending. I prefer to make a short prologue. Next chapter will be up soon and will be much longer. I suppose this wasn't so idiotic after all. Maybe because I forget most of it. And am I being too polite XD? And the nickname thing and everything here is all true. The mutant rats I sort of just thought of the breeding thing. It was a strange sight at first though._

_Please Review_

_Regilius009 AKA Kazuki_


	2. Chapter 1: Cook's Assistant

_AN: Hello again. Here's the next chapter. It's when I first explored Lumbridge. Possible Author's notes in between if you don't mind. This is a pretty quick update mind you. I know I said the chapter would be about Lumbridge and its surroundings but I changed it._

_Chapter 1: Cook's Assistant, a Knightly Quest_

Day 1 1/2: Lumbridge

Arrived at Lumbridge eh? Well, my first impression of it was blocked because of the people throughing me (Is that a word?). A big castle. Amazing...I didn't know what to do first so I simply thought to explore everywhere possible. Funny...

Didn't think of looking at the map. I made my way through to the kitchen with the marble black and white tiled floor. Spoke to the cook and practically gave him random answers. A quest to find an egg, flour and some milk was it. Very knightly eh? --;;;;

Welll...all I think I would encounter was rabid chickens and enraged farmer and such. Oh and mutant biting wheats. I don't remember much. Of course...I didn't think that then. I don't remember much except trudging around, being confused and walking on the path. I actually then looked at the map.

I stopped at that little farm near a windmill and the wheat field. Of course there were no mutant biting wheats or rabid chickens or enraged farmers. Besides, what did I do to get an enraged farmer? What, attack chickens? If I do that...hehe...they'll keep me away from the egg I'm suppose to be getting...

Just normal wheat. Wait why am I thinking of this right now? I don't remember what I thought long time ago but it was definetely not of mutant biting wheat. I think I picked up a few pieces of wheat after dropping them back after discovering I didn't buy a pot yet.

I walked ALL the way back to the general store. I remember pots used to cost 3 coins. I think I thought it was a rip off because I only had 10 coins. Meh...I have 80 k now (80 000 coins).

Alright. Got the flour. Boy, it sure was noisy up there on the top floor of the mill.

I know I said I didn't realize some things but I was just a little confused at my whereabouts. I was still examining everything in existence.Good grief.

Milking now. I again didn't take a bucket with me (Partly because I didn't find one at the farms) and started milking a cow without one. Yes...Millie the Milk Maid laughed at me.-sticks up middle finger- (Sorry.) Trudged around for a while trying to find a bucket. Oh shut up. I know what you're going to say.

Returned with the ingredients to the cook. That took a while. Oops. I didn't see the Lumbridge teleport. REWARD!! Oh...money!! Money MONEY **MONEY!!** -ahem- I guess I'll keep exploring this castle.

_Regilius009, the castle trudger/explorer. Here I go._

Location: Lumbridge Castle.

Mood: Not confused, Still Curious and in "Explorer Mood" **(AN: I actually was. )**

Time of the day: Evening

**Next Entry**: Exploring

()

_AN: Again, my apologies for the abrupt ending. I find it more interesting to separate everything in individual chapter. On one thought, it makes the story slightly longer. This was supposed to be funny . Hm. A SLIGHTLY Idiotic Adventure mind you._

_I'd ask that you please review_

_Regilius009 AKA Kazuki_


	3. Chapter 2: Onwards!

_AN: Back...This chapter will be focusing on how I, mighty Runescapian, trudged through the unknown lands known as Lumbridge all the way towards the dead lands of the Wilderness. Wait a minute. How did I get there? Anyways, enjoy._

_And in case non of you noticed (I highly doubt it): I don't own Runescape. I will not repeat this again. It's annoying. So out of the way so we can begin..._

_Chapter 2: Onwards!?_

Day 2: (When I say day, it doesn't mean in a row)

So...I explored. The castle was quite **very **interesting to me, when I first arrived. It seemed always festive, the cook, who cheerfully thanked me the first time I saw him after the quest.  
I continued onto the main hall on the first floor. Nothing interesting there. I examined the great-looking knight armours, admiring the pure silver metal and made my way towards a staircase. The duke was next. He babbled on and on and I hardly caught anything he said. I looked around his galent room, tried to talk to someone but since I wasn't a member, he said nothing, obviously.

Slightly sighing, I made my way towards the next room, with the spinning wheel and talked to some random person. He didn't say anything very useful, so there's no need for me to mention it. I had no wool but I pushed the thought into my mind for later.

I continued to the bank, examined everything and picked up some logs lying around for no apparent reason. My camera view was slightly ajar but I examined the sacks lying around. I lit a few fires and picked up ashes and then realizing they served no real purpose but left overs of a once warm-fire. I had lit...say...5 fires already. Bored...I proceded to the bank room, talked to the tutor and...did not set a pin just yet. I don't think I placed anything in the bank at the beginning. I examined the deposit box, carefully noting it's purpose and continued onward to the city of Lumbridge.

It wasn't as developped as now a days; the Doomslayer wasn't there, the training room with the dummies and all wasn't, and nor was the underground place with the dragon there.  
I spoke to the Lumbridge guide, who rambled on about security. I was **very **interested at that time, and took in all of the information he gave me. I spoke to the Smithing Tutor's apprentice, who told me his master was in Varrock. I didn't know where Varrock was so I shrugged that off. And I went to the General Store, and got myself something. A bucket, the newcomers map, which finally told me where places were, and the rulebook.

I forgot about the wool, but explored the sheepfield and tried to kill something, and succeeded. My health being low, I ran from the area behind the General Store. I ran all the way behind the Lumbridge Castle, home of the Swamp Rats, and where Lumbridge Swamp was.  
And...A rat attacked me.  
And I ran.  
All the way to the East Varrock Mine Pit. I mined some Tin and Copper and ran back towards the furnace in Lumbridge. My running level ran out at that time, and I switched it off, with the tool section. (There was no bar at the top right at that time) I boredly walked towards the furnace, got some bronze and even tried to turn it into a weapon at the furnace, forgetting about the anvils.  
Since that didn't work, I went up to Varrock and almost died at the hands of Dark Wizards, who randomly attacked players. I had no idea what the statue or whatever it was they were protecting was for.  
I ran and ran all the way to a ditch, past a bank.  
At first, I turned back, but I scrolled over an option to cross it. Not knowing the dangers that lay ahead, I chose it.  
The warning sign came by, but I crossed it anyways.  
I saw another player around the same level as I, running from another higher level character.  
I think I decided against venturing in the Wilderness, but picked up some skulls on the way back to the ditch and pilled them together and left some in a line near the ditch on the Wilderness side.  
The Wilderness didn't seem scary at all to me, but I decided against venturing into it because I knew I was very low leveled.  
I crossed the ditch and retreated towards Varrock, towards my new job.

(xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx)  
_AN: Yet another strange chapter...That's actually what happened.  
And yes...the point of this fanfic is a sort of diary of what happened.  
Well that's the point, ain't it?  
Like it? Hate it? Tell me what you think,  
Kazuki  
P.S. I'll try a longer chapter next time._


	4. Chapter 3: Hard Labour

_AN: I apologize. I really apologize for not updating in months. Months. Truly. I was up to other things and didn't really think of finding out what to do next. A lot has been happening. A late Happy New Year to you all and without further ado…_

_Disclaimer: Runescape will, has, and doesn't belong to me._

_Chapter 3: Hard Labour: Sheep Shearing and Running After Pesky Imps?!_

_Day 3: Back to Lumbridge_

Here I am back in Lumbridge. The journey proved oh-so-difficult from Varrock to Lumbridge and back (not), yet I am restless. Completion of the quests is essential for now.

ONWARD—Ow. That's wall, Regilius009.

So anyw—OW, that's still a wall. I decided on 'Sheep Shearer' as a first quest.

Wai—Ow, that's a fence. Let me go back in time for a while. This tale must be told in the precise moment of when it happened or the effect will not be as effective.

(Wait. I don't think that made any sense whatsoever.)

**...........................................................Flashback.............................................................**

_I am walking across the lands, the wide road (it's very small, actually) towards the sheep pen. I climb over the fence carefully, being careful not to rip my clothes—Ow. Splinter in my leg, ow, ow, ow…_

_Now what to do? I chase after sheep like a bumbling idiot. Now what? That didn't work. Oh hang on…don't I need…some kind of tool? I have never sheared anything before…_

_Any tips to share? Of course, it would have been idiotic to try to ask anybody so that option is eliminated. _

_Hang on a second. WHOA! Hey easy! AGGGHH!! It's a ram! A RAM! HELP! Somebody help!_

…_AGGGGGGGGHHHH!!! CRAAAAPPPP!!!!_

…_GGGAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!..._

_**-clears throat-**_

_I'm alright…I'm alright…Climbed over the fence in time. A house. Oh._

_There's a tool for shearing on the table. It's mine now. Now then, sheep, are you ready for some running? _

_**A few minutes later…(Actually half an hour or so)**_

_**-gasp- -cough- -sputter-** Those things are surprisingly fast…But I have the unspun wool I need for Fred. _

**.....................................................End Flashback...........................................................**

It was a handful. With the wool safely delivered, spun and clean, to Fred the farmer, our heroes set off on a new journey---No, no. No imitating Pokemon dubbing please.

In any ca—Ow. This must be the fifth time this hour I've bumped into the stupid wall. And I hadn't found out that there are free items near the stairways that respawn every few minutes in Lumbridge Castle.

In any case, **-avoids wall-**, Imp Catcher was the next one I did.

The Wizards' Tower. Ah…where I almost die every time I visit. It is my own fault for attacking those wizards.

"You still have a long way to go before messing with us, young grasshopper."

Ahahahaha…Nothing happened! You heard nothing! Nothing at all!

**-ahem-**

Well I have other places to explore and must stop banging into walls and finish writing this entry. Ow. Not again.

I chased after those pesky things across the plains, mountains, and fields (not really). It was exhausting. Two beads were bought at the general store for a few coins, nothing much, unlike today, they sell for 1 coin and are bough for 300 or so…

The last bead was taken from an imp near the sheep pen. Rest in peace, my friend. I hope you burn in hell for causing this much trouble.

**-ahem-** Never mind.

Earning a nice reward for all my troubles, I return to my new hometown of Lumbridge…Ready for a new adventure to come--

No more corny lines please.

**Location:** In front of Lumbridge Castle.

**Mood:** Slightly Exhausted (Oxymoron much?), Slightly Depressed.

**Time of the day:** Late Afternoon again.

* * *

_AN: I have to admit, this wasn't an amazing chapter at all, but then again none of them have been particularly amazing. This won't make up for lack of updates but at least it includes two quests_

_It wasn't terribly interesting so I figured get it over with.  
Keep in mind that this character will be as impersonal and neutral as all Runescape characters are._

_Until next time,_

_Kazuki  
P.S. If you're wondering about the walls, it's because I kept clicking on the wrong place to walk. XD_


End file.
